masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scorpion
Move Proposal So keeping with the weapon naming conventions we have here, this should be moved to match them. Also we don't even know that this is the actual name as no source has been provided. Therefore I either had to propose Move or Delete, and Move just seemed easier in the long run. Lancer1289 21:41, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, this article can be moved to "Scorpion" now because the title is a misspelling. "Ordinance" is an entirely different word than "Ordnance", and therefore the title is incorrect (from the leak, the weapon's full name is "Scorpion Defensive Ordnance Pistol". In addition, we'd name the article "Scorpion" anyway due to our naming conventions for weapon articles). -- Commdor (Talk) 21:46, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Good point. I missed that. Article moved. Lancer1289 21:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Scorpion Pictures I took this picture from the demo. According to another player, this weapon he is holding is the Scorpion. This is what it fires. It fired a number of these, possibly 5 in total. One of them attached itself to a Cerberus trooper's chest plate, indicating perhaps a magnetic or adhesive capability of some kind. After a brief delay, the device detonates, in the manner of a small bomb. I'm uncertain if the above feature is a secondary mode, like charging up an explosive burst from a Geth plasma shotgun. --Tilarta 14:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Acquisition This pistol is acquired in the mission to rescue the Female Krogan on the Salarian homeworld. The pistol is located near the power terminal, just behind you after you turn the power back on. How should i add this info? I found out earlier that if you bring this gun to the mission on mars, you can NOT kill the robot as it charges you, and you have to reload a checkpoint to where you pick up a gun or restart the mission to change it if you want to Finish the mission. I'm a little wary of accidental posting a spoiler, or adding it to the wrong section (player notes perhaps?). Any clarification would be nice Numbers never lie 21:42, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Player Notes So this player note... "The nature of the Scorpion's means it won't work in situation such as shot off panels or Reaper device, those requires weapons with conventional munitions." Is false. The pistol is perfectly capable of opening panels, destroying the barrier and shield devices that the Reapers and Cerberus uses, and also destroys cover generators and the reaper devices for controlling the doors in the Rachni level. It's explosion will trigger or destroy the object when it detonates, which is on par with the differences the weapon has when compared to the conventional fire weapons. Please edit the weapon page accordingly. 67.180.86.240 20:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Bugs I have discovered two bugs associated with the Scorpion. One is that, when firing the last round from an almost emptied clip, whilst in tactical cloak, the cloak will not be broken. In addition, some of the projectiles seem to explode on impact on certain surfaces for me - is this just lag? Could someone test these - i tested them on every level 20 infiltrator with the same tactical cloak evolutions on all of them, and they both worked. if they do work, should they be added to the Bugs section for MP? SanjayBeast (talk) 16:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) The Scorpion fires proximity mines; shoot close enough to an enemy, and its rounds will explode immediately. Sticking a target and firing close to a target are two different things, however. Lksdjf (talk) 10:30, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Piercing mod How does the Scorpion work with the piercing mod? Does the shot explode (or stick itself) on impact, rendering the mod useless? If the mod works, can it be used to lay proximity mines anymore? If so, are they too far into the floor to do any damage? Delspencerdeltorro (talk) 06:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Weapons that do not fire bullets cannot make use of the piercing mods. These weapons not only do not pierce cover, but they ignore all armor damage reduction. Lksdjf (talk) 10:29, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Priority mars notes I get that someone may view the 'do not take this into the final fight on mars' notes as unnecessary since they are mentioned on priority mars. However, the purpose of this wiki is to help people and I see no harm done on having a copy of that note at the bottom of the page for each of the weapons that this is relevant to since people looking for advice on how to outfit their characters will not necessarily look through the complete walkthrough of the level they are about to do. I realise the removal of these notes also coincides with the argumentative reply from a wiki contributor, but I do not feel that it is necessary or justified to remove this point from these pages because it is mentioned in the middle of a wall of text elsewhere. Should the maps of planets you can land on be removed from their pages because the same map may be used on a mission walkthrough? Midnightpiranha (talk) 18:18, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Um, they aren't used in the walkthroughs and it is redundant. The player notes sections of articles are for how to use the weapon. Things that are specific to a specific mission, like this, belong in that mission article, not here. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:53, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Corrections In its page it says: "Most human enemies will panic when a round sticks to their body, interrupting their actions and drawing them out of cover. This can be useful on higher difficulties, even when a single round may not kill them outright." I've tested and only works when their protection is removed and the enemies have now health. Perhaps it should be added that. Something like: "Most human enemies will panic when a round sticks to their body, interrupting their actions and drawing them out of cover. This only works on enemies w/ no protections (w/health) or after the protections (shield/ barriers) have been removed". Does it only work on humans??? "It's worth noting that the effect of ammo powers activate when the shot hits the enemy, and the effects remain until detonation." , w/ cryo the effect (chill/freeze) will remain after the detonation, w/ Incendiary ammo it will last a little longer after detonation-not sure if the duration of the incendiary ammo after detonation has DOT. Not tested disruptor ammo. Can someone else confirm this and correct the page if it's wrong? JShep (talk) 13:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC)